


Doux.

by leahsmindpalace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Its all so gay and fluffy, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahsmindpalace/pseuds/leahsmindpalace
Summary: You've got paint in your hair." Enjolras said to his boyfriend, who'd only just crawled into bed at three o'clock in morning.





	

"You've got paint in your hair." Enjolras said to his boyfriend, who'd only just crawled into bed at three o'clock in morning. 

 

"Well then you know I'm on to something good." Grantaire smiled tiredly up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" 

 

"No." Enjolras said sarcastically, but looking down at the little smirk playing on R's face he couldn't help but smile. "But…just happy you're here now." 

 

"Why? Because you're cold?" Grantaire asked and Enjolras just laughed because he was right. He got cold often and Grantaire was always warm, like his own personal heater. He felt a finger prod at his ribs and he jumped, snatched from his own thoughts. "You need to get some meat on these bones, mon chéri." 

 

Enjolras laughed and couldn't help but blush, both at the name and at the statement itself. "Well, I-" He started. 

 

"Haven't been eating well enough." R cut in and looked up at him, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Listen, I don't care if you're the size of a house or a walking skeleton, you know that, but I want you to be healthy. You need to stop working so hard. You don't literally have to put blood, sweat, and tears into everything you do." 

 

"Not even you?" Enjolras retorted teasingly, his more perverse side making a rare appearance in an attempt to get away from the subject at hand.

 

"I can do without the tears and blood, thanks." Grantaire snorted in reply through the laughter. But then, much to Enjolras' dismay, he continued. "I'm serious, Apollo. You need to take better care of yourself." 

 

"You're one to talk." Enjolras snapped at him but then kisses the other's head to reassure him he didn't mean to and by the small huff he got in reply he assumed Grantaire knew this. "You don't take care of yourself either."

 

"Not in the same way as you, though." R replied and Enjolras smiled when he heard a yawn following that.

 

"Yes. You come to bed at three in the morning,-"

 

"In the night." Grantaire corrected him, as if it made any difference, and Enjolras allowed him to shift under the covers and drape an arm over his waist, getting comfortable. He smiled at the feeling of Grantaire's head on his chest and he placed a kiss on the mess of black curls, not able to resist.

 

"Three in the morning," The blonde continued, teasing in his voice. "You work almost as much as I do. You just paint every now and again and drink wine. You're much more out of it than I am, love." Enjolras added a bit of a chuckle, not really thinking that was too funny but feeling like it would at the very least lighten his statement. "At least I'm of a sound mind. I worry about you. You always looks so tired. And sometimes you look far away. I wish you'd sleep more. I know you hardly have time, but…I don't know. Most of all I wish you could just be happy. And I know that you may be thinking that I'm an idiot and you might say that I make you happy. I know that's a lie. I want you to be happy happy. Not a far away happy, you know? Like a closeup happy. A happy that doesn't dissappear from your eyes when you think nobody is looking. I'm not foolish enough to think love can change the world, I just wish it could change your world. Because with all the love I have for you, you…Grantaire?" When Enjolras looks back down he finds the artist with closed eyes and lips parted in sleep. He can't help but start to laugh, coincidentally shaking the other body along with his.

Grantaire's eyes opened slowly. "Huh? You okay…?" He squinted up at the face of his Apollo tiredly. 

 

"Uh-huh…" E laughed, wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth for him with his sleeve. "Nothing." 

 

"I'm sorry, were you talking?" R recalled, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"No." Enjolras replied, a small smile still playing on his lips as he speaks slowly. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You need it." 

 

And so Grantaire does just that after giving him a sleepy smile (that Enj was convinced could make newborn kittens jealous of it's softness) and saying, "You too, Apollo." 

 

"Goodnight, my beautiful personal heater."


End file.
